Scents of the Heart
by drizzle180
Summary: Santana's a lycan contracted to kill Her Light Fae partner. What happens when Brittany isn't what she expected?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Lost Girl. I simply own the plot line.

Scents of the Heart

The branches of the trees scratched at her as she ran through the forest. She loved that feeling, alongside the freeing feeling of her runs. Behind her, she could hear her friends trying to keep up with her. The moon shone high above in the purple night sky as four shadows ran passed through the trees.

Elsewhere in an apartment the city, a cold tea began to steam in clutched hands as the fireplace suddenly roared to life. The couch's occupant reached out their legs and a table formed a comfortable distance away for perfect relaxation.

Chapter 1

The alarm blared out, startling Santana from her sleep. She slammed her hand on the alarm and dragging her hand along the beside table. she clenched her hand into a fist, her nails leaving new grooves next to yesterdays markings. She pushed herself up and looked around. The side next to her was messy, but empty of the body that reclined there the night before. on the pillow was a post-it note: _Thanks for last night Ms. S, call me if you get lonely again. _Santana couldn't remember the girl's name but didn't let that bother her as she got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready for work. Half an hour later, she remerged dressed and went into the kitchen. There she quickly grabbed a bagel and headed out the door.

A buzz from her phone alerted her to an incoming text. She groaned when she saw the name: _Morrigan_. She tapped the read icon on her phone and braced herself for the nonsense she was sure would follow.

_Mutt, there's a new treaty between the Fae. You're going to be working with a Lighty. Find out what they are, then eliminate._

Santana rolled her eyes and took a bite of her bagel as she opened the door. It was warmer than she expected, she was tempted to shift and run to work. Her wolf howled at the idea, but she's just bought this out fit and didn't feel like explaining the slobber on it when she got to work. Instead she turned and walked to the shed where the pack kept their motorcycles. She grabbed her helmet off the wall and walked over to her Aprilia FV 1200. Her helmet matched it's orange tones. She mounted the bike and turned it on and walked it out of the shed.

Twenty minutes later and several traffic violations later, she made it the low-key investigation firm she worked at. She walked through the dimly lit halls to her office. Her assistant had gotten there earlier and left her a coffee on her desk. She had just enough time to sit down before her phone rang.

"Santana Lopez."

"Santana, could you come to my office? " It was her ever annoying boss, Will Shuester. He was a good man in theory, but realistically he was pretty useless.

Santana hung up and pushed her chair away from her desk. She sighed before standing up and walking two doors down tho Shuester's office. She knocked twice and received a muffled, "Come in."

When she opened the door she only expected to see her boss with yet another vest on, but he was joined by a blonde with stunning blue eyes. Santana took in a deep breath but couldn't get a read on the woman. She furrowed her brows before mumbling, "Hello."

"Ah, Santana. Glad you could join us." _Really? You just called me._ "Santana, I'd like to introduce you to Brittany Pierce. The Ash sent her here to help with the merging of the Dark and Light.."

Santana stopped listening knowing she had a good five minutes before Will stopped rambling. She had already figured out that the girl, Brittany, was the Light Fae the Morrigan was talking about. She took this time to really study the girl. She had long blonde hair that was styled in light curls that framed her face and made her cat-like blue eyes stand out. She was fit,a dancer maybe, Santana could only guess.

"Santana?"

She quickly turned her attention back to her boss.

"Do you agree?"

She looked between Brittany and Will before hesitantly nodding her head.

"Great! I have a feeling the two of you will be the best of friends after this!"

Santana poked at him lie he was crazy before giving him a fake smile, "I'm sure we will, but for now I have a case to get back to. Brittany, it was great meeting you." Santana stood up and turned to leave the office and was startled when Brittany did the same. She heard Brittany whispering under her breath.

"You didn't listen at all, did you? We're working together now." She tried to muffle her laugh as Santana stopped walking and glanced back at her. Brittany laugh was enchanting, and she suddenly remembered what the Morrigan texted her.

_Well, I'm screwed._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Lost Girl. I simply own the plot line.

Scents of the Heart

The branches of the trees scratched at her as she ran through the forest. She loved that feeling, alongside the freeing feeling of her runs. Behind her, she could hear her friends trying to keep up with her. The moon shone high above in the purple night sky as four shadows ran passed through the trees.

Elsewhere in an apartment the city, a cold tea began to steam in clutched hands as the fireplace suddenly roared to life. The couch's occupant reached out their legs and a table formed a comfortable distance away for perfect relaxation.

Chapter 2

Santana and Brittany made it to Santana's office in silence. Santana quickly went around her desk and sat down in a huff. Brittany sat across from her in one of the two seats in front of Santana's desk. She had a blank face as she watched Santana take a large sip from her cooling coffee. She looked around the minimally accessorized office, noting there were very few, _okay one_, personal affects. Balanced carefully on Santana's monitor was a miniature wolf bobble-head. Brittany chuckled, bringing Santana's attention back to her. She followed Brittany's gaze to the toy and gave a small smile. Her first in the blonde's presence.

"That was a gift from Will a year ago." Santana said bringing the computer to life.

"You have aching for wolves?"

Santana smirked. "You could say that."

"I love ducks and unicorns." Brittany said, reaching over and poking its head. Santana gave her a look and Brittany sat back with her hands in her lap sheepishly. "What case are we working on?"

Santana pushed a rather thick folder to the edge of the desk. As Brittany began looking through it, Santana explained, "It's a simple 'Is my husband cheating on me with his secretary' case. He was."

Brittany looked up at that. "So it's already done?"

Santana gave her a quick glance before looking back at the computer. "Yeah. It's been done for weeks. He wasn't very discreet."

"So why isn't it closed?" Brittany closed the folder and put it down.

"The wife was a bitch."

"But thats no reason to take her money like that."

"Then turn it in. I don't really care. Now, if you don't mind, I have a high score to beat."

Brittany grabbed the file and stood up. When she saw Santana was playing a game of Tetris, she rolled her eyes before turning and leaving the office.

Santana eyed the door as it closed with a _click_. she paused the game and switched windows to the "_Fae Database"_. Even after half an hour with the woman, she still couldn't put her finger on what she was. The only scent she could pick up was some floral perfume, there wasn't even a natural scent. She had no visible identifiers and didn't sound like she was using a synthetic voice.

She typed in what she _sort of_ knew and hit search. The only thing that was yielded as a result was a wind elemental. Only problem was that they were so rare, they were thought to be extinct. _Sucks to be her then._ She opened her mind up to the pack._ Set up Trap 3 out side for the light fae. _She was confident the Morrigan hadn't sent the text to just her.

_On it._ Blain replied succinctly.

_Am I the lure? _Quinn asked, receiving an affirmation from Santana.

_You got it, babe._

_ Ugh, Puck. Never again. Just be ready for my mark._ Santana switched her screen back. She really had been trying to beat her high score.

Brittany returned from Will's office an hour later. She dropped a new folder on Santana's desk, receiving an arched eyebrow in return.

"New case!" _Well, she certainly seemed excited._

"It doesn't take that long to close a case." Santana said simply, hitting her arrow keys to make a straight piece fit and clear the tiles on her screen.

Brittany gave her a small frown. "Well I closed the case, called the wife, you were right she isn't nice. Then I had to beg Mr. Schuester for a new case."

"You shouldn't have."_ No, really._ Santana grabbed the file after she lost her game. She quickly skimmed the highlights of the case. A nine year old ran away from home. _Simple_. "Have you read this?"

"Not yet."

"Well, since it's your first day, you get first shot. Read it and tell me what you think we should do." Santana smirked as she closed the folder and passed it to Brittany. She took it carefully and began to read everything. Santana started a new game.

Another hour later, Santana was brought out of her tetris-haze by Brittany calling her name.

"Got something figured out?"

"I think so. We can talk to the residents of the neighborhood and see if they saw anything. Or we could get search dogs."

"Dogs? You might want something better than the common search dog. This case is a few days old already. The scent will barely, if at all, be there still. It rained the day she disappeared."

_Blaine. Go to Burcrest Ave. Find the scent of a nine year old girl with peanut allergies. Find her. _

"Then what do you suggest, San?"

Santana breaks the link before Blaine can reply. _San?_ "I've already got it covered, give my man two hours. In the meantime, I'm starving." Santana stood up and walked to her door. "You coming?"

Brittany jumped up to follow Santana to a nearby deli. They ordered their sandwiches and sat down at a table.

"So how do you have people on it already when you didn't call or text or message them?"

Santana gave her an amused chuckle. "Is that your idea of small talk or getting to know someone?" Brittany blushed. "But to answer you, I'm psychic ."

"A telepath?"

The server arrived with their food.

Santana nodded. "And no, I'm not going to tell you what you're thinking."

Brittany's jaw dropped. "You really are psychic!" _Yeah, or I've been using that line for hundreds of years and everyone asks the same question._

Santana smiled and started eating.

They chatted through lunch, Santana finding out that Brittany was a dancer before the Ash moved her to work for Schuester and Brittany learned that Santana is _a lot_ older than she looks. By the time they left the deli, they had been there for two hours.

"Mr. Schuester isn't going to fuss at us for being late, is he?" Brittany was nervous as they headed back to the office.

"Nah. He lets me do pretty much whatever I want." Santana took in a deep breath and cleared her throat. _Blaine and the girl were here._ "It seems my man is here and he has the girl."

"You can tell?" Brittany looked at her. Santana just tapped her head, smirking as she kept walking. "Oh, right." Brittany sped up to catch her.

As they approached Santana's office, Brittany could see a man just about her height with gelled hair leaning over to talk to a kid that fit the description on file. The man seemed to sense they were drawing near and turned to face them. He tapped the girl's arm and waved towards them with a smile, she followed suit.

Santana opened the door and Brittany quickly slipped in before she closed it. "Blaine, good to see you. And you must be Abigail? Hi. I'm Santana and this is my friend Brittany." Santana reached out a hand to shoe and the girl took it before smiling and showing a smile with a missing tooth gap. Brittany smiled at how cute the girl was when she also shook her hand. She reached over to Blaine and took his hand as well, before he slipped out the door after locking gazes with Santana. "You're parents were really worried about you, Abigail."

"I didn't mean to get lost. I was playing in the woods and got all mixed up." The girl said sadly.

"Oh honey, it's not your fault. I bet you're parents are going to be so happy to see you, you can probably get a lot of ice cream." Brittany said as she took a seat next to her.

"You think? That'd be awesome!" The girl laughed.

Santana watched them interact for a moment before opening the file and finding the girl's home number. She called the parents and they told her they were on their way. "Well ladies, I hate to interrupt but Abigail, your parents are on their way. You'll be home soon."

The girl beamed at Santana before keeping off her seat to run around her desk and give her a hug. Brittany struggled to contain her laughter as she watched Santana struggle to figure out what to do. Abigail released Santana from her grasp a few seconds later, "Thank you, Ms. Santana. Mr. Bowtie said you told him to go find me." She then went back to continue her chat with Brittany.

Half an hour later, Abigail's parents had arrived and the family was now in Will's office finishing up. Brittany still had a smile on her face from her interaction with Abigail. Santana was back to playing on the computer.

"How were you so sure she would be alive?" Brittany asked, breaking the light atmosphere Abigail's departure had left.

"My house is in the forest. If I didn't have a pathway, even I could get lost." _Not really._

"Or that it wasn't a kidnapping?"

"The case wouldn't have come to us if it was."

Brittany hummed in response. She pulled out her phone and stated fiddling with it.

"We can leave now. It's too late in the day to pick up a new case and Schue wouldn't give us one anyway."

"Oh okay." Brittany put her phone up and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_No, you won't._ "Yeah, I have to close up everything but you can go ahead."

Brittany left the office.

_Blaine, are you outside? And you other two set? _Santana put all the papers on her desk in a drawer. She received confirmations from everyone. _Okay, she's on her way down. Lead her to the boulder. Puck, set the trail. _She turned off the computer and looked at the bobble head. She walked the door and locked it behind her. She waved to Will as she walked past, Abigail and her family long gone. By the time she got down to the parking lot, Brittany's perfume scent was fading joined by Quinn's wolf.

The plan was in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Lost Girl. I simply own the plot line.

**Hey Everyone! I know it's kinda short right now, and it's not really what you were expecting but things are going to be picking up from here on out. We really get to see our favorite pair using their abilities. If you have any questions about anything, i have a tumblr :drummmergirl . tumblr . com**

Scents of the Heart

Chapter 3

_ By the time she got down to the parking lot, Brittany's perfume scent was fading joined by Quinn's wolf. _

_ The plan was in motion._

_** 10 minutes earlier…**_

Brittany left Santana's office and waved to the patina's assistant. She pushed open the firm's door and headed to the parking lot. As she was fishing through her purse for her keys, she heard a woman's frantic voice.

"Please! Someone! Has anyone seen this dog?"

Brittany looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair waving around a piece of paper in one hand, in her other hand was a large stack of papers. She approached the woman.

"Have you seen this dog?" The woman was still asking anyone who crossed her path when Brittany caught her attention.

"I can help you look for him."

"Oh my God. Thank you. Thank you."

"Let me just put my stuff in my car, okay?" Brittany motioned to the parking lot. "Then we can go look." The woman nodded and Brittany ran to her Honda Accord and threw her stuff in it. "I'm Brittany, by the way."

"Quinn."

"Nice to meet you. So where did you lose the dog?"

Quinn looked off towards the outskirts of the city. "We were in the field by the forest."

"Okay, let's go look. I'll meet you there."

Quinn nodded and they headed their separate ways.

Two hours passed and the pair of blondes were deep in the forest. Quinn felt a warmth in her mind, _Quinn, lead her to the field with the large boulder._ Quinn motioned to Brittany to go to a certain direction. It took them a few minutes to reach a natural field formed by the forest. In a far corner of the field was a collection of rocks, the tallest standing around 20ft tall.

"Quinn, I don't think he's this far in." Brittany looked around. She couldn't see Quinn anywhere. "Quinn?" Brittany felt out in the area around her through the air. She could only pick up traces of wildlife. She closed her eyes and focused, but she still couldn't find Quinn. She heard a twig snap and two low growls. When she opened her eyes she was met with two huge wolves. The one on the left was light brown and the one on the right was a dark grey. The grey one bared it's teeth and took a step towards her. Brittany took a couple steps backwards when she was greeted with another deep growling behind her. She turned and saw a third white wolf stepping into the clearing behind her. The three wolves began to form a circle around her, trapping her in the clearing. There was a loud howl from within the forest. The wolves circling her flicked their ears towards the howl and they began to close in on the blonde.

Santana stepped out on to the boulder watching as the pack began nipping at Brittany, testing her, playing with her before returning to their position. She had changed into a baggy shirt and some of Puck's old cargo shorts with hight top nikes. She opened her mind to the pack, _Stop playing. _

The brown wolf swished his tail sharply. _But we always play with 'em._

_ Not tonight._

The grey wolf lunged at Brittany, only for her to bring up a wall of flame in front of her. He tried to stop himself but had too much speed and fell through the flames. He yelped as the fire singed his fur and ran back to others.

_What the fuck was that._ The wolves all stared at the light Fae in shock.

_Santana! What the hell? You said she was a wind elemental!_

Santana looked down at the scene in confusion. _I thought she was._ _No matter, find a way._

The brown wolf took his chance and started running at Brittany, he was much more agile than the grey wolf. Brittany threw up pillars of fire in front of him but he ran through or past them too fast for them to be of use. He was almost on her when she made a scooping up motion with her hands. Not half a second later the land beneath him erupted upwards, throwing him back.

Santana felt her adrenaline spike. Her wolf was howling at a chance to take on the challenge this was turning out to be.

The white wolf took her time and kept circling Brittany. She stopped for a second and licked her front paw, attempting to lure Brittany into a sense of security. While she licked her paw, she eyed the area around Brittany. She planned her strategy and moved to attack. Brittany threw the fire pillars and earth mounds at her, the white wolf dodged the fire using the dirt mounds as stepping stones. Brittany put her hands together out in front of her and a harsh wind blew the white wolf off the mound she was on. The white wolf didn't give up just then and pushed through the wind. She was close to the blonde, when Brittany decided to switch tactics.

She put her hands to her sides and pulled up. The ground beneath her spilt and cracked as she rose 25ft in the air on a plateau. Around the top was a wall of fire and around the bottom was a pool of water.

_Holy fucking hell._ Santana thought, _She's a master elemental. _Santana's wolf by now was pawing to be released, and she let it free. Her eyes changed from the warm brown to a golden amber starting from the pupil out past the iris. She felt her canines grow and sharpen as her face extended outwards. The sudden wave of fur that covered her body was only out done by the reshaping of her bones, her nails turned into claws and she grew a tail and ears on top of her head. Her eyes scanned the ground below as she took stock of her back before she whipped back her head and let out a mighty howl.

All the eyes in the clearing were now upon the even larger black wolf. Brittany looked at the wolf and felt a familiar tug like she knew who it was. She watched as the large amber eyes found hers. They widened as the wolf bared her teeth.

Santana felt her heart stop when she met Brittany's frightened eyes. Her chest tightened and she felt herself lose herself to her wolf for a second. Her tail started wagging and he tongue flopped out of her mouth. A bark from below brought her back to her senses and she shook her head as she growled at Brittany. She then looked at the distance between the boulder and Brittany's newly formed plateau. She backed up the back edge of the boulder and gave herself a full body shake to loosen herself up before she attempted to jump. Brittany seemed to catch on to her idea as Santana started to run and Brittany reached out and caused the boulder to crack and spilt. Santana had to jump down to the smaller rocks avoid being buried alive. She growled at Brittany. She walked over to the other wolves. She nosed the grey wolf, giving him a lick on his nose before butting heads with the brown wolf. The white wolf stood on her left and nosed her shoulder.

_What's the plan, San?_

The other two wolves stood on her right slightly behind her as she eyed the obstacles in front of them. _A half shift would work, but she'd probably end up blowing us off as we climbed up. I'll handle this. _Santana's calm amber turned murderous as she charged towards Brittany. Well, she attempted to at least. Santana felt a brief moment of panic as she felt all of her muscles freeze. The momentum she'd taken off with backfired against her and she landed face first in the dirt. She stood up and shook herself off.

_Yo, boss lady, you okay?_

_ I'm fine. Just a misstep._

The white wolf looked on in thought.

Santana went to take another step when she felt her muscles freezing up again. Her nostrils flared and she scowled in confusion. She looked up at Brittany, who was watching her movements carefully. She flicked her tail and turned around. She tilted her head up and disappeared into the woods. The other wolves followed her shortly.

Brittany let out a large sigh of relief as she sat down in exhaustion.

_Meet back at the house._ Santana channeled to the pack as she ran through the forest.

_What the hell was that? _Puck yelled angrily.

_Not now, Puck. I'm sure she'll tell us soon. _Quinn snapped at him. _Blaine, how are you holding up?_

_ I'll be fine once I shift._ Blaine said breathing heavily.

_Maybe his hair gel saved him. _Puck thought out. The pack laughed

_You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? _Blaine laughed out.

Santana let them continue bantering as she turned her thoughts internally. Never in her near millennia had she ever had her wolf freeze up on her like that. She feared what could've been the cause. If it was what she thought it was, the Morrigan would_ not _be pleased. _Not at all. _Quinn bumped into her shoulder. Santana glanced at her as their home appeared through the trees. Santana shifted mid run and came to a stop with Quinn still giving her a look as she stopped a little past her. Puck and Blaine came bumbling through the trees sloppily shifting.

"'Oy, those my shorts?" Puck asked, brushing dirt off his clothes.

"We have a bigger problem to discuss." Santana turned and starting walking back to the house. "A much bigger problem."

The pack looked at each other in concern, before following Santana.

"Does it have to do with you totally choking like a pup?" Quinn smacked Puck on the back of the head as they walked into the house. "Ow, What?"

Santana walked into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet under the island in the middle of the room. After bypassing several bottles, she grabbed a bottle of her oldest scotch. She placed it on the counter before turning and reaching into another cabinet for a glass. When she turned back around, she noticed the pack had followed her in and were now standing around the counter. She poured some of the scotch into the glass before meeting their gazes.

"You gonna tell us what happened back there?" Puck said, his face showing concern.

Santana drinks from her glass slowly, " It would seem I've imprinted."

Puck gave her a rakish smile, "Who's the lucky chica? And can I watch?"

Quinn reaches over to smack him again, but Santana's next words stop them in their place.

"Brittany. Or as you would know her, Puck, the master elemental."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Lost Girl. I simply own the plot line.

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for taking so long to get this out here. Life got in the way yada yada lol. anyways here we go!**

Scents of the Heart

Chapter 4

"_I don't care what she is, dog. I want her dead. You have until the end of the day to get rid of her or I get rid of you."_ Santana held her phone away from her ear as the Morrigan's voice rang through the room. She met the wide eyes of the pack as they stood around the kitchen island eating breakfast. Santana hung up the phone as soon as the Morrigan took a breath. "Enough of that. Gameplan time. No more lure attacks. We're just going to hit her while she's out away from people."

"Are you going to be able to attack her, San? With the whole imprint thing?" Quinn asked as she stuff another piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Leave that for me to worry about." Santana put her dishes in the sink.

"But are _we_ going to be able to attack her?" Blaine questioned as her also put his dishes in the sink.

_Gods, I hope so. Or this won't end well for this pack_. Santana nodded and left for work. She was tired of answering the same question that she really had no answer for. She grabbed her helmet on the way and out. The pack heard the roar of her engine as it tore through the forest.

Santana walked into her office quickly and was startled by Brittany who seemed to have been there for a while. _Shit, she scared me. I really need to figure out a way to sense her. _"Brittany. Hey. Uh…what are you doing her so early?"

Brittany looked up from the files she had gotten from Will earlier that morning and met Santana's eyes. She smiled, " I had a rough night and couldn't really sleep so I came here at like 4. Had to wait for Will to come in at 6 though."

"A rough night? What happened? I mean, is everything okay? Anything I can do to help?" Santana fired out questions like a machine gun. _ That sounds like a concerned co-worker, I think._

" Just some stuff after work. I'm okay though." Brittany ran her hand through her hair. Her eyes belied her words.

"Well, I'm sorry for that. Maybe today will be better?" _It won't. _

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, all these files are simple. Do you want me to do them while you play Tetris some more?" Brittany teased.

Santana sat in her chair and booted up her computer as she blushed at Brittany's teasing. Her imprint was really wrecking havoc on her, especially now that she was in close quarters with the woman. "I'll have you know, I beat my score yesterday. Today is going be thrilling bouts of Minesweeper." Santana laughed as she clicked on the games menu.

"Santana. Santana….Santana!" Brittany tried getting Santana's attention with no avail. _Must be an intense game of Minesweeper._ Brittany stepped back from where she had been leaning on the desk slightly. She looked at Santana, she was sitting hunched over the keyboard, staring at the screen as she carefully moved the mouse and clicked occasionally. She wondered how a game could be so intense now when all day she'd caught Santana sneaking glances at her. Brittany's gaze eventually landed on the wolf bobble head. Looking between it and Santana, she reached over and flicked it. She giggled when that simple action seemed to be the magic button to break Santana's concentration.

"Hmm? What? Did you need something?" Santana asked confused.

"Do you want to come to lunch?"

"Uhm…where are you going?" Santana stood up after closing out her game.

"That new little italian place…Breadstix, I think."

"Sure." Santana gestured to Brittany to lead the way. "I'll meet you there." Brittany walked out of the office, Santana not far behind. They parted ways once they got to the parking lot. Her wolf howled in protest to leaving Brittany's side but Santana needed space to clear her head and focus on her mission. If she failed again, her life would be forfeit. She was mad at herself for watching Brittany all day and smiling to herself at even the smallest thing that Brittany did. She needed to find a way to get around her wolf's imprint and be able to attack Brittany.

She finally arrived at the restaurant and saw that Brittany had beaten her there. _Of course, she wasn't stuck fighting herself in traffic like I was._ When she entered, she saw Brittany sitting a booth by the window. Brittany was looking out the window and swirling her straw around in her drink, smiling at something out the window. Santana felt a warmth grow in heart and immediately scowled. She shook her head and joined Brittany at the booth.

"Sorry, got stuck in traffic."

Brittany looked at Santana, smile still in place as she took in the slightly flustered latina. "That's fine, I only just got here myself. I would've thought a psychic could've seen the traffic." She winked and looked back out the window.

"Oh ha ha. Never heard that one…What are you looking at?" Santana tried to spot what could possibly have so much of Brittany's attention.

Brittany looked back at Santana, "There were some ducks playing outside, but they're gone now. Why? Getting jealous of them getting my attention?"

Santana blushed and huffed out, "No." Her glare said otherwise, but before Brittany could say anything the waiter showed up to take their orders.

After they order, Brittany and Santana fall beck into easy conversation. Santana studies Brittany's features as the woman relays a story from her childhood. The curve of her cat-like eyes, her eyes that are the perfect shade of ocean blue, the slope of her nose, the shape of her lips. Santana licks her lips before shaking herself out of her stupor.

"No? Santana. Were you even listening to me?" Brittany giggles.

Santana looks up blushing, but the waiter brings them their food before she can say anything to defend her spacey actions. Picking up a breadstick and taking a bite, "Wha' roo oing ater?"

Brittany gives a confused look while twirling her fork in her pasta. "If you were saying what I think you were saying, I'm thinking about running in the park later on. Maybe that'll be safer than helping strangers…" She mumbles the last part, but Santana's ears caught it.

"The weather should be nice." Santana says finishing her second breadstick.

"Did you just inhale that?" Brittany laughs.

"Don't judge." Santana frowns as she picks up another breadstick.

"What about your food? haha, you're not gonna have room if you fill up on breadsticks."

"Okay, Mom, but I can eat a bear and still have room for breadsticks." _It's a true statement. I've done it and got paid for it._

Brittany rolls her eyes and goes back to her food as Santana waves down the waiter for more breadsticks.

When they got back to the office, Brittany went back to her files and Santana to her games. An hour or so after lunch Brittany broke the still silence of the office that had only been broken up by the clicking of the mouse by Santana or the ruffling of papers by herself by asking, "San, what do you know on wolves?"

Santana jumped and accidentally clicked on a mine, ending her game. She coughed, " Um, a little bit, why?" She glanced at the wolf bobble head.

"Well…" Brittany looked down at the papers in her lap and bit her lip.

Santana turned in her chair to more face Brittany, curious to she what she wanted to know considering it probably had to do with the attack last night.

"It's nothing…never mind." Brittany started shuffling her papers.

"Are you sure?" Santana clasped her hands together over her desk leaning on her elbows. Brittany met her eyes and nodded.

"Theses cases are good as closed, so I'm gonna pop them over to Will and head out if that's okay?" Brittany said suddenly standing up.

Santana blinked and hesitantly nodded. Before she had finished her last nod, Brittany was out the door. Santana let out a deep breath. She had no clue where Brittany's sudden urge to leave came from. Had she figured out Santana was lying about the psychic thing and was really a wolf? She let her wolf senses come out and finally was able to smell something besides Brittany's perfume, a smell of anxiousness that permeated where the blonde had just been sitting. _She knows. _Santana reached out to her pack, _Park. Tonight. _She didn't wait for any responses before she cut the connection, turning to her computer and pulling up the fae database. She spent the next couple of hours searching for anyway to find a loophole around a Lycan's imprint.

The sun was just beginning to set as Brittany's feet pounded the worn path around the perimeter of the park. Her headphones blasted mix of Brittney Spears and Kesha. She felt the air around her change and she snapped out of her relaxing jog. Her shoulders dropped when she felt the same three wolves that first attacked her last night.

Se could also tell they were herding her farther into the forest away from the public trails. "Shit."

She had apparently reached their desired location because the large black one stepped out of the foliage in front of her. It growled and bared its teeth at her as the other three formed a circle around her. "Didn't you learn you lesson yesterday? Why are you even attacking me?" Brittany yelled.

The dark brown one stood up on its hind legs as it shifted back into a human. He was a tall, strong man with a mohawk, his eyes still held the amber of his wolf, and his hands still ended in claws, when he opened his mouth to speak, Brittany could see his extended canines. "You're just a job, elemental. Nothing personal." He laughed before he lunged at her.

Brittany threw a mind of earth at him, knocking him back a few feet but he bounced back up. Then the grey wolf jumped at her at the same time as the man. She quickly made a thick ring of fire around her, hoping the threat of burning would stop the attacks. It was a successful move as the two circled the ring looking for a way in with the least damage. She took a deep breath as she looked to the mysterious black wolf. Last night and now, it had sat back and let the other three attack her before…well before trying to attack her. Brittany was still confused as to why it hadn't last night and had instead ended the fight by leaving.

Santana washed as Puck and Blaine circled the ring for a third time. _This is ridiculous. Quinn, show these boys how to put out fire.___ Quinn jogged over to the ring of fire in Brittany's blindspot and turned around. She began digging a hole and the access dirt fell onto the fire extinguishing it. When she made a path through the fire, Quinn quickly ran through it to face Brittany.

Brittany turned and saw the white wolf within feet of her. She didn't have time to attack her before Quinn was above her teeth aimed for her throat. _This is it. I'm going to die, and for what reason? Who hired them? Why?_ Brittany closed her eyes as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She awaited death's painful grasp.

Santana watched as Quinn broke through the ring of fire and got ready to attack Brittany. Her wolf made her see red. Her mate was under attack! She couldn't let any harm come to her. She surged forward with a speed she didn't know she was capable of as she ran through the dirt path. Quinn was mid-jump towards Brittany when Santana tackled her to the ground and she landed with a whimper. _Shit. Sorry Quinn. _She bit onto Quinn's throat holding her down and showing her dominance. Quinn rolled onto her back, showing Santana her stomach in submission. Santana's wolf only let her go then and turned to Brittany. Her tongue wagging out of her mouth and her canine lips formed a smile as best the could.

Brittany, for her part, couldn't understand what had just happened. She had figured out that the black wolf was the alpha, but now the same alpha that had probably ordered her attack, had just saved her and was now sitting in front of her wagging its tail like a pet dog. She looked back to the other two pack members and saw them sitting outside the flames, cleaning themselves and no longer paying any attention to let the flames die out.

"What the hell is going on?" Brittany directed her question to the black wolf. "Fucking shift back and face me like a person, you coward!"

Santana growled at the insult, but she began to stand up when there was a cloud of smoke on the edge of the field. All eyes turned to the smoke, and Santana growled even louder once she got a whiff of who was joining them.

"Mutt. I thought I told you to kill her. She's not dead and your dogs are licking their balls!" The Morrigan stepped out of the slowly dissipating clouds of smoke. She was a tall woman with short blond hair and a scowl on her face. She was dressed in a cloak and beside her was a shorter blonde dressed similarly.

Brittany looked at her and then back at the black wolf. Said wolf was now half way through her shift and Brittany began to see very familiar features forming. "Santana!? What- What the actual hell?" She turned back to the Morrigan. "And you! Who the hell are you?"

"Insolent fool." The Morrigan shot a blast of dark energy at Brittany. Santana instinctually jumped in front of her and took the blast off her right shoulder as she slid back a couple of feet in the grass.

"You will not harm her." Santana's voice a few octaves lower than usual as she and her wolf spoke. Her eyes flashed amber and her nail grew into claws.

"Santana I don't need your protection! I can handle all of you easy." Brittany was livid. Her one friend in the city turned out to be the leader of a pack of hired mercenaries and now the solicitor was joining the fight.

"Your abilities can't stop bullets, child." The Morrigan held her hand out in front of her partner who pulled a pistol from under her cloak.

_Fuck. Get Brittany out of here. Now. I'll keep the Morrigan busy._ Santana channeled out as she eyed the gun. She maneuvered herself between Brittany and the barrel of the gun. Quinn and Blaine ran to Brittany and shifted as they took hold of her arms dragging her as Puck led the way into the forest. Brittany protesting the entire time.

"I told you mutt, kill her or I kill you. You made your choice. a foolish one but nonetheless." The Moriggan shrugged and subtlety aimed the gun more towards where the yelling Brittany was still in sight. Brittany stopped fighting her escorts when she saw the movement of the gun. She could feel the air heat up as the trigger was pulled and the bullet was ignited. She could feel the bullet swirling in the barrel of the gun and then through the air as it flew out of the barrel. Then she saw Santana jump in the way and she no longer felt the bullet in the air.

"NO!" She roared, breaking free of Quinn and Blaine's grip as they stood in shock at their alpha falling back to the ground, a large red spot quickly growing on her chest. Brittany ran and knelt over Santana's body and she put pressure on the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Don't bother, 'mental. It was a silver bullet. She's a dead woman." The Morrigan turned and disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

Looking at Santana's quickly paling face, Brittany was almost inclined to believer her.


End file.
